darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips and Tricks
Getting started * Consider making your first purchase a repair bot. Use it when your hit points run low to avoid dying. * If you see a red dot with a yellow box around it on the minimap in X-1, don't chase it: it's an extremely powerful enemy ship that will kill you. * If you see a blue cargo box, don't take it: if you do, you're stealing somebody else's cargo. Other players won't appreciate it; they may kill you; and you will lose honor. If the player leaves their box, wait for the timer thing above the blue box to expire(takes about 5 seconds to expire). Once the box's timer has expired, the box should turn orange. When the cargo box turns orange, you can feel free to take it without the deduction of honor points.(In an outfit, if u help your outfit partner kill an alien or ship, the cargo box will be orange for everyone in the outfit as long as they helped with the kill.) * There is an invisible radiation belt around the edge of the map that will kill you if you stay in it for too long. * You get more money killing ("popping") Streuner NPCs for a few minutes then you get collecting rocks for hours. * Upgrade the equipment in your ship (lasers, shield generators and speed generators) before you upgrade your ship: a good ship with bad equipment is still an easy target for enemies, and bigger ships cost more to replace, or (even worse) use Uridium to repair. Player guides These guides have been provided by other players. Anon #1 When you start the game you should keep your starting ship for a little while and do the ore and NPC kill quests. Keep this strategy up until you can buy a drone equip this with the best laser you can. keep doing the NPC kill quests and ore quests.buy more drones and lasers. A very good quest once you reach level 5 is "Resource Shortage" which gives a very good reward (50,000 credits, 750.000 Exp) this quest should make you level 8. . Now at this point you should also have 2 LF2, 3 MP1 and 1 LF3 on your ship. It is your choice Whether or not to be in a clan at this point. A good clan will have plenty of money, if you be patient you can get a lot of money to bid on a GOLIATH K2 BATLECRUISER (80,000 uridium or 18 to 25 million credits) or a VENGANCE STARFIGHTER (30,000 uridium or 10mil to 16 million credits) the vengeance is faster but the goliath is more powerful so, it your choice. After you have your choice of ship continue filling it with the best engines and shields and the best lasers too (LF3). Before long you will be a FE Goliath or Vengeance. Keep doing quests and another very important tip would to be to keep a minimum balance of 2500 uridium in your account so you can always repair. When you get to level 11 go up to x-7 or x-6. Then kill Boss Kristallon (know as BBK), Kristallons (Know as BK), Boss Krystallins (Know as BSK), and Krystallin (Know as SK). Those NPC give a lot out so you get your level and the money. OO and Iris drone are very hard to get so bid like you what them such as 30 mil is a good bid I have not lost a bid and I bid 31mil. Happy Hunting. Anon #2 oh, for BigBoy, if you do not fully equip the 2 Configurations your a slow flying hunk o junk, here is my Configurationfor the BigBoy i use: Configuration 1: full lasers, ONLY SPEED GENERATORS ON SHIP witch are the best both currencies can buy, buy full of the 16K ones but make sure to make lots of money to BUY your ship again after you die, so as soon as you get 2K Uridium buy the 2K Uridium speed engine as soon as posibel and aim for a full layout of them thats 15 10 point engines which equals 30k uri (if you do youll only be 10 points slower then a Nostro with the same things BOO YAH >:]) extras are well, your choice but also try to bid on REP-3, it REALLY helps. For drones, have them all equiped with Shield generators for Configuration 1. For Configuration 2,(i call it tank mode ;]) (you can switch Configurations in game every 5 seconds) again, full lasers, ONLY SHIELD GENERATORS ON THE SHIP, with max 256K engines its about 75K Shield. Drones get more lasers, its tank mode, its supposed to be a mode where you can hit back hard, not exactly be indestructabel while you try and limp back to a gate or something. good luck and have fun :D Anon #3 Go with any company. Do not buy Yamato. Do ore quests (Quests icon, ore is located in VRU's upper left corner. Don't go out too far you'll die if you stay outside the borders of the area.) Do navigation quest. you can find your coordinates above your radar. CLASSIFED (It can give you 10,000 urdium and one month of premium upgrades. No buying, no cheat. Do Classified 3 times and buy Vengeance. If you are too lazy to do the Classified, throw a temper tantrum. Just kidding. Get 20 million credits for the Vengie. If you want a slower Goliath, get 46 million and 3/4 credits. Do the math. Goli has more lazers and rockets and extras. Those extras are literally useless since the most expensive one is 175,000 uridium. The Goliath is 80,000 and the Vengeance is 30,000 uridium. Do the math. Go to trade. If you want Goli get the Design one. BUT you need to already HAVE A GOLIATH. Next get the REP-3 Repair Bot. And go to X-2. If you're experianced try X-3. Remember stay near the portal. Occassionaly, go further and get experianced! :):):):):):):):):) You can get Leonov. Bid 1.5 to 2.0 million credits. GREAT HOME ABILITY. LOT CHEAPER AND I RECOMMEND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Want lots of Uridinum? It's easy: Stop playing Dark Orbit and do not log in for 3-4 or more months. After these months, Dark Orbit team will send you an e mail inviting you to play again. go on dark orbit main page, log in and... surprise! You'll get 30.000 uridinum (enoungh ti buy a vegeance) and 3 months of premium account!!! Also If You want Uridium, You can send an Text Message to them. Category:Stub Category:Tips